


Phil's Hoodie

by cuddly_punk



Series: Phil's Hoodie and Dan's Kisses [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 'couple' stuff but their not a couple... yet, Cold Weather, Cute, Hoodie, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil spoiling Dan, fluffy af, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddly_punk/pseuds/cuddly_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan forgets his jacket on a cold day where he and Phil go OUTSIDE! and Phil gives him his jacket to keep him from freezing his butt off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Hoodie

Dan rubbed his upper arms and frowned, trying to warm himself up a bit. He and Phil had decided to spend a few hours at the shops, but he was so cold! It was chilly outside and even colder inside the stores. He was starting to regret even leaving the house. It couldn't have been this freezing when they left.... 

"Cold, Dan?" Phil chuckled, leafing through a rack of graphic t shirts. He was perfectly warm and content in his slightly-too-big University hoodie, knowing that the weather would turn even colder in the following hour or so. In fact, he distinctly remembered warning Dan about that, only receiving a quick wave of the hand from the other. 

Wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out, Dan grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans from the stack on a nearby shelf, holding them up. "Don't rub it in. I'm tempted to buy a jacket just to wear home." 

Phil rolled his eyes and smiled a bit before shedding his hoodie. He couldn't stand to see Dan looking so pathetic and helpless. 

"Wait, hold on, that wasn't an invitation for you to get naked!" 

Phil laughed, straightening his laser cat shirt before handing the green hoodie over. "Just put it on and quit whining, Howell." 

"Isn't that kind of.... Weird?" Dan asked, blinking at the hoodie in his hands, then at Phil, "If we run into a diehard Phan shipper and I have this on, it'll be all over Tumblr." 

Phil shrugged, plucking a green and white shirt from the rack, "We'll just tell them yours was dirty. No harm done. Let them assume what they want. God knows they will anyway."

Sighing and pondering that for a moment, Dan easily slid the hoodie on and was immediately engulfed by Phil's wonderfully intoxicating scent. He'd never noticed how nice the older boy smelled..... Like Lynx and aftershave and some kind of fruity body wash. It was enough to make the brunette inhale silently and blush. 

"Better?" Phil asked, smiling and tilting his head to the side, completely aware of the fact that Dan was enjoying the smell of the hoodie a lot more than the warmth it provided. 

Dan nodded, smiling back and feeling more comfortable already, "Yeah... Thanks, Phil." 

The older nodded and grabbed another shirt before starting to walk towards the counter to pay, motioning for Dan to follow. 

"No problem. C'mon, bring the jeans you want. My treat." 

Dan nodded, stiffly throwing the jeans over his shoulder and trailing behind Phil, his stomach twisting slightly at the thought of wearing Phil's hoodie. Sure, they shared other stuff, like shirts and socks.... but this was different. This was couple-y and sweet. 

"Thanks," Dan repeated, handing over the jeans as Phil retrieved his wallet, "But, uh, what if you get cold and want your hoodie back?" 

Shooting Dan a small, silly smile, Phil handed over the money he owed and grabbed the shopping bag with a shrug. "I'll just have to share it with you, I suppose." 

Dan blushed, looking at his feet as they began to walk away, a shy smile appearing on his face as he felt Phil's shoulder purposely brush against his. 

Maybe he'd have to forget his jacket more often.


End file.
